A Arte de Cantar
by Ielena Gallagher
Summary: Hermione está diferente com Ron. Através de uma situação inusitada, voltam a se falar. RHr, spoilers de HBP.


_**A Arte de Cantar**_

_Por Ielena Gallagher_

* * *

Naquele verão, para a satisfação do trio, eles estavam instalados n'A Toca mais protegida do que nunca por feitiços e visitas freqüentes do pessoal da Ordem. Mesmo com a morte de Dumbledore, a Ordem se mantinha firme, talvez não tanto quanto antes, mas eles estavam fazendo o possível enquanto buscavam por Snape.

Embora estivessem sempre com um pé atrás, eles começaram a convocar antigos membros que estavam fora do país. Charles acabara voltando à Inglaterra, devido às circunstâncias e junto com ele alguns colegas. Um casal amigo dele, também, que faziam pesquisas na Antártica vendo a situação que a Inglaterra se achava deixara as focas e os pingüins de lado e voltaram à Inglaterra.

A freqüente chegada de novos membros deixava o quartel movimentado e eles logo depararam-se com a necessidade de achar outro local para Ordem como reserva.

Naquele dia em especial, o trio, ou melhor, quarteto maravilhoso de Hogwarts estava sentado, não se agüentando mais de calor, num dos bancos no imenso jardim Weasley.

- Nossa, que tédio horroroso. – Ginny deu a língua. – Harry preciso falar algo contigo, poderíamos falar sobre isso, agora?

- Hm? – o garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. Mas ao entender a mensagem, atrapalhado, quase gaguejou. – Sim, sim, é claro, vamos!

Ron estava muito ocupado voando junto às nuvens lá em cima, que infelizmente, não mandavam-lhes a bendita chuva, por isso, quando entendeu a intenção daquele passeio, já era tarde demais. O casalzinho muito rapidamente se distanciara.

Bem, paciência, não era? Afinal, se eles se gostavam, deveriam ficar juntos, o que ele poderia fazer para impedir? Eles mandavam na vida deles, e ao menos, era bom, porque caso Harry fizesse qualquer mal a sua irmã, ele saberia onde atacar. E fosse como fosse, Ron tinha de admitir que Harry era mesmo, o melhor partido.

O que não Ron não entendia, no entanto, era aquela cumplicidade de ambos quando Harry havia dito que não queria nada com a garota a fim de protegê-la.

- Ah, que bonito, deixaram-nos sozinhos, o que poderíamos fazer agora? – Hermione bufou. – Eu gostaria de um suco de abóbora, mas eu acho que os gêmeos já terminaram aquela garrafa que sua mãe fez para nós.

Ron achou que se fosse um cachorro suas orelhas rapidamente se ergueriam, aquilo fora um convite? Sorriu maliciosamente, mas ao lembra que se tratava de Hermione, trato de abaixar tanto o rabo quanto às orelhas.

- Bem, podemos jogar xadrez.

- Oh, não. Definitivamente, NÃO.

- É realmente uma pena que não goste de xadrez, na verdade, não vejo como alguém pode não gostar de xadrez. Afinal, xadrez é tãooo...

- Isso é questão de opinião e gosto, Ron. Portanto, não se discute. – Hermione foi rápida e seca, terminando a conversa.

Ron fechou a cara e voltou sua atenção às nuvens. A relação dos dois se vira, infelizmente, complicada depois de uma pequena discussão. O que era um saco, antes estava tudo indo tão bem! Porque Hermione estava sendo tão rude com ele desde que chegara?

Natural, simplesmente e idiotamente natural. Rotina irritante, esta. Pensou Ron revirando os olhos. Se ao menos eles pudessem sair, se ele ao menos tivesse a liberdade de poder mostrar a Hermione as redondezas. Ele sabia que o mau-humor dela terminaria.

- Gostaria de receber alguma tarefa, nem que fosse desgonomizar o jardim. – Resmungou. – Não sei se terminar todos os deveres foi uma boa idéia.

- Mas é claro que foi, temos agora a liberdade de fazermos o que queremos sem ter que se preocupar com deveres. – Respondeu Hermione, impaciente.

Antes que Ron pudesse botar mais lenha na fogueira, uma sombra parou em frente a eles, fazendo-os levantarem as cabeças.

- Estão sem fazer nada?

- Charlie! – Ron levantou-se. – Pensei que estivesse com seus amigos.

- Um casal precisa de privacidade, meu irmão. – Charlie disse, irônico – Estão sem fazer nada? Hmm, Hermione, você conhece Londres trouxa, não conhece?

- Creio que sim.

- Ótimo, já que não estão fazendo nada, venham comigo, preciso ir ao aeroporto de Londres. Você me guiaria até lá, Hermione?

- Você pode aparatar. – Ron reclamou, sentira uma certa preguiça e voltou-se a sentar.

- Oh, sim, claro. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. – Hermione sorriu.

- Oh, não, venha aqui. – Charlie o puxou, botando-o de pé novamente. – Vamos, papai me emprestou o carro. E mamãe disse que talvez fosse bom que vocês saíssem um pouco.

- Não creio que mamãe iria deixar nós dois sairmos sós com você. – Ron replicou.

- A pessoa que buscaremos no aeroporto tem a completa confiança de mamãe. – Charlie disse um tanto desgostoso.

Ron olhou irritado para o irmão. Xingou-se mentalmente, retirava o que dissera, não queria mais ter algo a fazer. Não quando era sair junto ao irmão. Mas, pensando bem, ele iria a um aeroporto. Quando ele havia ido a um aeroporto? Nunca!

Piscando os olhos, deixou seu humor mudar de estado e adiantou-se até o carro passando Hermione que estava visivelmente feliz com a idéia de sair um pouco pra a cidade. Pretendia comprar algumas coisinhas que lhe faltavam.

* * *

_O vôo 245 acaba de chegar.... Última chamada para o vôo 340_.

- Oh, finalmente chegou. – Charlie resmungou e endureceu.

Ron achava que Charlie deveria estar esperando alguém que ele realmente receasse reencontrar ou que temesse, ou então, pensando bem, a única pessoa que poderia fazer-lo fica duro e mal-humorado daquele jeito era...

- Foguinho! – Hermione e Ron viram um raio passar por eles e aparentemente atacar Charlie que estava atrás. – Então, veio me buscar!

Ron olhou para trás, sorrindo. Ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz, muito bem aquela pessoa e muito bem aquele estado do seu irmão. A mulher parecia radiante em rever Charlie. Hermione era a única que permanecia alheia a tudo, sem entender nada.

- Ron? – Perguntou confusa, em busca da resposta.

- Irene Pinotti. Colega de Charlie em Hogwarts, melhor amiga dele, ex-namorada, ex-noiva... e o que mais? Oh, sim. Provavelmente novo membro da ordem e a melhor estudiosa de livros antigos do país (talvez até umas do mundo), conseqüentemente, dos feitiços antigos.

- Oh.. – Hermione deixou escapar uma exclamação. – Bem.. – Crispou as sobrancelhas. – Espere um minuto a reconheço de algum lugar.

Ron não a ouviu, pois logo a mulher o abraçara também.

- Da última vez que o vi deveria ter uns 10 anos, não é? – Ela sorriu, amável. – Cresceu tanto! Acho que puxou Bill, não a foguinho. – Charlie fechou a cara, odiava quando ela o chamava de baixinho. – E você querida, quem és? Acho que estes dois tiveram a indelicadeza de não nos apresentar ainda.

- Esta é a Hermione, Irene. Falei dela para ti. – Ron apresentou Hermione.

- Oh, sim, claro! A estudiosa... – Irene parou um segundo a observando. – Muito prazer, querida.

- O prazer é meu. – Hermione respondeu, educadamente.

Finalmente, Irene parou de sorrir, permitindo que Hermione lembrasse onde a havia visto antes, a reconhecendo. Infelizmente, Hermione não teve a capacidade de esconder seus sentimentos em reconhecer a mulher e manteve uma expressão emburrada e de poucos amigos.

Isto, claro, não era percebido por nenhum dos dois que pareciam estar muito felizes, mesmo Charlie que parecia estar mais calmo agora, com a volta daquela mulher de cabelos longos e brilhantes.

Hermione a estudou enquanto se dirigiam para fora do aeroporto e buscavam pelo carro no estacionamento. Charlie parecia um bobão que tagarelava em uma velocidade que só não era maior que a dela. E Ron os seguia, de quando em quando comentando algo. Hermione nunca vira Ron tão bobo e hipnotizado por uma mulher antes, talvez nem com Fleur ele se comportara assim.

Antes que pudesse se conter, viu-se criticando mentalmente vários pontos na mulher. Suas roupas eram bizarras, a capa e o vestido eram antiquados para a época tanto dos bruxos quanto dos trouxas. O penteado não fazia sentido, o cabelo era longo e o castanho claro era brilhoso, estava solto, porém de quando em quando via-se uma pequena trança no cabelo. Apenas do sapato, Hermione achou que não podia falar mal, pois combinava com o vestido e ela mesma usava aquele tipo de sapato de boneca.

Pior do que a aparência eram seus modos. O jeito afetado com que ria e gesticulava, aliás, o sobrenome denunciava, mas não mais que seu modo de gesticular, que devia ter algo de italiano no sangue. Hermione perguntou-se quando ela iria se jogar nos braços de Charlie novamente.

"Oh, que horror." Hermione censurou-se. Fez uma cara horrível. "Estou com ciúmes dela e ela nem fez nada de mal para mim."

- Não acredito que Irene está de volta – Ron sorriu para Hermione. – Ela não é maravilhosa?

- Ahn? – Hermione o olhou, saindo de seus pensamentos. Olhou novamente para a mulher que tinha agora os olhos baixos e serenos enquanto Charlie falava-lhe alguma coisa. – É, sim.

* * *

- Rever Londres... – Irene disse aérea, seu comentário pareceu não fazer sentido.

- Está feliz com sua volta? – Charlie rapidamente a olhou, voltando sua atenção para a direção, logo em seguida.

- Claro! – Irene sorriu. – As lembranças estão apenas voltando. – Riu. – Pensei em algo agora, num programa que podemos fazer.

- Diga-o logo! Não fazemos nada há algum tempo. – Ron pediu.

- Não sei se irão gostar. – Ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada. – Eu fazia isto com meus colegas no trabalho, da última vez que eu, Agnes e Paul nos encontramos também o fizemos. Seja como for, seus pais precisam nos autorizar, Ron.

- O que está pensando, Irene? – Charlie crispou as sobrancelhas, suspeitando. – Qual é a maluquice desta vez?

- Oras, Charlie, o que é isto? – Ela corou. – Estou apenas pensando em irmos à uma loja de jogos para irmos ao karaokê.

- Karaporque, o que? – Ron perguntou confuso.

Irene riu, divertida: - Não é isto, Ron.

- Não é karaporque, é karaokê. Nova maneira de entretenimento criada, novas máquina onde as pessoas cantam músicas e recebem alguma pontuação por seu desempenho. A comunidade não-mágica adora essas máquinas.

- Isso mesmo. – Irene sorriu para a eficiente Hermione. – Está nova máquina é muito divertida! Porque não vamos a uma casa de jogos?

- Irene! – Charlie a censurou – Isso é apropriado?

- Seria apenas uma visita para eles, aliás, para Ron conhecer o ambiente de diversão de jovens trouxas. Não vejo nada demais. Além do mais, quem poderia nos imaginar num lugar destes?

Charlie não disse nada, o ambiente ficou silencioso. Hermione pensou que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa se daria por convencida, mas Irene continuou a olhar-lo desafiadora. Até que ele suspirou e virou numa curva.

- Eu sei o melhor lugar a ir.

* * *

Hermione quis se matar ao entrar naquele local. Charlie era maluco, aquela mulher então, nem se falava! E se fossem pegos? Mal pisou no local e uma onda de som veio em cima dela vinda dos diversos brinquedos onde várias pessoas jogavam. Fechou a cara, nem ao menos a haviam perguntado se ela queria ir.

Seguia Ron que junto a Charlie guiavam-os pelo corredor de jogos. Irene a seu lado parecia se divertir e estar em seu habitat natural. Hermione olhou para os jovens a sua volta, talvez seus antigos amigos quando trouxa também fossem a lugares como estes.

Os karaokês eram em salas divididas e se pagava por hora numa sala, não havia limite de pessoas. Irene com muito bom grado pagou duas horas de sala, o que fez Hermione resmungar, esse tempo todo numa sala daquelas? Ela agüentaria?

Entraram na pequena sala com um enorme e confortável sofá e uma grande televisão com um pequeno aparelho a seu lado.

- Bem.. – Irene começou a ligar os aparelhos. – Onde está o controle e os microfones?

- Aqui. – Charlie os deu a ela.

- Certo, certo. – Ela falava sozinha. – O número é este, clicamos aqui e.. oh! Começamos! Onde está a lista? Hmm... aqui! – Virou-se sorridente. – Quem será a primeira vítima?

- Você mesma, eu creio. – Charlie foi sarcástico.

- Oh, não. – Irene riu marotamente, não mesmo. Deu-lhe um microfone. – Cantaremos um dueto. – E antes que o amigo reclamasse escolheu uma opção. – A nossa música!

O tema do filme trouxa, "A Bela e a Fera", começou a tocar. Hermione arregalou os olhos não acreditando naquela cena ridícula, enquanto Ron se esbaldava de rir. Charlie não teve outra alternativa a não ser cantar.

No entanto, para a surpresa de Ron e de Hermione, os dois mesmo começando mal, em principal Charlie que desafinara, terminaram muito bem. Na verdade, no final, ficara muito agradável ouvi-los juntos.

- Divertidíssimo, sem dúvida! – Irene deu pulinhos de animação.

- Eu não chamo de divertido. – Charlie resmungou.

- Se fosse qualquer coisa não "infantil" e não tão "feminina" eu sei muito bem que ia gostar, parceiro. – Irene riu, maldosa. – Ou você esqueceu quando nós...

- Agora é a vez do Ron! – Charlie a cortou, desviando de assunto, e dando o microfone à Ron. – O que quer?

- Eu, eu.. – O garoto começou, não queria cantar.

- Já sei. – Charlie pegou o controle da mão de Irene e selecionou uma música. – É impossível não conhecer esta e nem gostar.

Antes mesmo de começar a aparecer as falas, só por alguns sons do começo da música, Irene deu pulos animada já cantarolando a música inteira. Como se não bastasse, Charlie a imitou e logo estavam fazendo um tipo de passo de dança que fez Hermione ficar estarrecida.

- "_In the town where I was born, lived a man how sailed to sea_." – Ron começou em ritmo algum e ainda por cima desanimado. – "_And he told us of his life, in the land of submarines!_"

- Mas assim não pode! – Charlie reclamou. Pegando o outro controle e começando a cantarolar com o irmão. – "_So we sailed off to the sun, till we found a sea of green. And we lived beneath the wares, in our yellow submarine."_

Irene conjurou alguns pequenos submarinos amarelos, o que fez Hermione arregalar os olhos. Que tipo de responsabilidade era aquela? Estavam em um local trouxa! Que maluquice! Será que eles estão... alterados? Pensou aterrorizada.

No entanto, no refrão, tão conhecido. Ninguém se conteve e até mesmo Hermione cantou, por alguns segundos:

- "_We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine! We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine_"

A música acabou e eles nem se deram conta na nota que tiraram, os submarinos conjurados já haviam sumido. Charlie comentou, contente que haviam saído, ele e Irene, vitoriosos, no final. Pois ele bem vira Hermione cantando.

Hermione limitou-se a corar:

- Não implique com a garota, foguinho. – Irene o provocou, de propósito. – Se ela não quiser cantar ela não canta, deixe-a em paz. A arte de cantar deve ser sempre atuada livremente.

- Oras, mas eu... – Tentou se defender Charlie. Irene levantou a mão o interrompendo, dramaticamente.

- Sabe, Charles, nós somos de uma geração que ainda chegou a pegar a adoração pela música, a adoração por cantá-la e atua-la. Não creio que esta nova geração adore-a como nós, ainda assim, têm alguns ritmos e estilos novos muito interessantes. Então, diga-me, Hermione, que tipo de música a agrada?

- Oh, bem, eu... – Hermione mexia a boca, em busca de uma resposta. – Para ser sincera, música não é meu forte.

- Oh.. – Irene pareceu murchar. – Agora compreendo. – Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. – Desculpe-me, querida, devo pedir-lhe as minhas mais sinceras desculpas, não creio que esteja gostando daqui nem que esteja achando sensato. – Bateu em sua testa. – Como fui idiota, pensei que iriam gostar, você e Ron! Vejo que o que realmente desejam é estarem em paz com suas conversas de adolescentes, não é mesmo? Oras, o quão tola fui! Acho que realmente não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.

Ainda parecendo desanimada e desiludida, Irene saiu da sala a fim de pegar seu dinheiro de volta no caixa. Hermione e Ron olharam para Charles confusos:

- Nós a ofendemos? – Perguntaram.

- Ofenderam? Oh, não, de modo algum, vocês foram bastante pacientes, acho que agüentaram até ela compreender que ninguém estava realmente confortável aqui.

- Exceto você e ela? – Ron perguntou, um tanto irritado do irmão parecer botar culpa nela.

- Bem, eu me diverti realmente. – Carlinhos riu.- Mas, bem, o que eu ia dizendo, não se preocupem, ela apenas quis ser legal com vocês, especialmente com você, Hermione, que ela não conhece. Receio que ela não tenha conseguido, mas ela é legal.

- Bem, eu...

Hermione preferiu calar-se, deixando para refletir sozinha sobre o assunto.

* * *

- Receio que não tenha gostado mesmo dela, certo? – Ron perguntou à amiga.

- Eu não a conheço para falar qualquer coisa. – Hesitou Hermione.

- Não precisamos de qualquer conhecimento para podermos nos antipatizar. – Insistiu Ron. – Vamos lá, Mione, eu sei que você ficou com antipatia por ela. Mas ela é tão legal, eu realmente não sei como se pode não gostar dela. Eu sempre a adorei.

- Oh, disso eu sei muito bem. – Hermione disse com uma voz presa, parecendo guardar raiva.

- Hermione, o que há com você? – Ron parou, ficando na frente da garota impedindo a de passar. – Sério, sinceramente, o que há com você? Que você ande me tratando de modo estranho eu até compreendo, só não compreendo sua atitude para com a Irene, ela não fez nada de mal à você!

- Ah, não fez, não é? Você é tão cínico, Ronald!

- Cínico? Eu sou _cínico_! Eu nem ao menos sei do que fala!

- Por isto é cínico, diz que não sabe, mas sabe! Não diga que não o sabe, você não pode ser tão estúpido para não saber.

- Bem, talvez eu não seja um grande cabeção como você é, não seja o rei da inteligência e posso não ter lido "Hogwarts: Uma História" milhares de vezes como você. Mas eu não sou estúpido, francamente, você quem está sendo estúpida, agindo deste modo.

- Como você se atreve! Olha como fala comigo! Eu sou uma garota, lembra? Não sou qualquer piralho idiota que você deva ralhar por ter feito algo errado.

Ron ainda não havia respondido, pensava em o que dizer e sentia suas veias estourarem de raiva. Toda a raiva reprimida pelo súbito jeito frio que Hermione adotara com ele há alguns dias antes sem qualquer explicação.

Hermione não era diferente, sentia raiva e a expressava depois de reprimi-la e apenas expressa-la sendo rude com o amigo. Diferente do amigo, resolveu despejar tudo logo, com raiva e berrando:

- Você pensa que eu sou idiota? Primeiro eu via a foto dela na sua gaveta, e por último, o pior, eu li, está bem? Pensa que eu sou idiota, que pode falar mal de mim pelas costas, mas eu li todas suas miseráveis cartas para ela! Então o que você diz agora? Nega que me chamou de castor mais que dentuço? Nega que me chamou de traça de livros? Nega que... ARGHHH! Eu o odeio tanto!

Hermione segurava as lágrimas com força, no entanto, ao ver o sorriso de Ron ao ouvir-la, não se conteve deixou que elas caíssem, ele ainda por cima estava caçoando dela, a fazendo de palhaça!

- Oh, não, eu realmente não acredito!Você leu as cartas corretamente? Viu de quando datam? São tão antigas! No segundo ano parei de escrever a ela! Ela apenas me ajudou com algumas coisas no primeiro ano, algumas dicas e essas coisas. Veja, pergunte à qualquer um dos meus irmãos, até a Gina! Irene é como uma cunhada para nós, conhecemos desde que somos pequenos e sempre desejamos que Charlie faça dela logo nossa cunhada! E quanto à foto, bem. – Ron riu. – Charlie escondeu-a ali, confesso que também fiquei surpreso quando descobri a foto.

- Então é isso? – Hermione deu uma gargalhada. – Eu não posso acreditar, realmente. Mas.. – Voltou a fazer uma cara zangada. – Nunca mais ouse a me chamar de castor ou qualquer coisa deste tipo! Eu o chamarei de foguinho ou coisa pior! – Hermione riu, esperando que Ron fizesse o mesmo.

No entanto, o garoto ficou sério olhando para ela.

- Hermione, você realmente entendeu porque Irene chama Charlie de foguinho?

- Bem, suponho que seja o apelidinho de namorado que ela o deu. – Hermione disse despreocupada. – Oh, entendo, agora eu entendo. – Corou. – Bem, eu...

- Mione... – Ron a cortou, começando a falar, de cabeça baixa a evitando. – Eu senti e muito quando você começou a falar tão friamente comigo depois de você, ah, você sabe, ter-me deixado conforta-la naquele dia. Eu pensei que estava tudo bem com a gente, mas daí...

- Bem, acho que eu expliquei o meu motivo. – Hermione corou.

- Então, tudo certo sobre nós?

- Hanhan. – Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Então, eu suponho... – Ron começou, engolindo em seco e aproximando-se dela. – Que nós façamos.. – Atravessou seu braço pelos ombros dela. – uma caminhada pelo jardim.

- Isso seria adorável. – Hermione sorriu, acomodando sua cabeça no peito do garoto.

* * *

- Ora, veja, que lindo. – Irene sorriu para Charlie. – Isso merecia uma música.

- Foi tudo de propósito, não foi?

- Propósito? Oh, não, se você fala das cartas não. Mas o karaokê tem um sentido, é claro. Se eles ao menos soubessem como sua história lembra aos musicais clássicos. – Irene virou-se para o rapaz a sua frente. – Mas, eu deveria perguntar, que foto é esta?

- Sinceramente? Nada de especial. – Charlie corou, ficando vermelho igual à seu cabelo. – É apenas uma foto antiga sua, peguei-a de surpresa, acho que você não lembra. É uma foto de você lendo.

- Realmente não me lembro.

- Irene! - Ginny que chegava com Harry de seu passeio exclamou. – Então era você quem via, é tão bom rever-la! Estou contente com isto.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – Irene sorriu. – Veja, acho que irá gostar. – Apontou para o jardim. – Você vê o casalzinho abraçado, ali?

- Ron e Hermione! Quer dizer que você conseguiu um milagre? Estamos eu e Harry tentando há tanto tempo e nada conseguimos, os deixamos sozinhos hoje e de nada adiantou.

- Isso significa sem mais brigas? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Porque sério, se depois disto eles brigarem mais... Eu não sei mais como agüentar, é um saco, eu tenho de ficar no meio e..

- Contenha-se, Harry! – Ginny o censurou;

- Ora, mas é verdade! Você sabe como é aborrecido ficar no meio dos dois enquanto discutem.

- E é por isto que fazem um casal tão interessante, nunca se cansaram um do outro. – Disse Charlie num tom sábio.

- São perfeitos. – Ginny sorriu. – Mas como foi?

- Irene arranjou milhares de alternativas para que brigassem e por fim sem entendessem. – Charlie explicou.

- Mesmo? – Ginny arregalou os olhos. – Você é mágica.

- Oh, não, não sou. Sou uma simples aprendiz de alcoviteira, que não sabe nem ao menos cuidar da sua vida amorosa.

- Você tem certeza quanto a isto? – Charlie perguntou.

- Não sei, acho que depende de sua resposta. – Irene sorriu.

- Você sabe qual é. – Charlie sorriu.

Ginny e Harry deram alguns passos para trás, julgando ser um momento inoportuno para ficarem ali. Mas Irene os parou.

- Onde vão? Não pensem que esse é um momento inoportuno. A hora agora é de Ron e Hermione e o que seria inoportuno, no momento é sair da casa.

**FIM**

NA: Sem comentários, ficou tosco. Novembro de 2005.


End file.
